


The End of All Things

by Alyssadrake70



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Crime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Summary: These two own my heart. But I also wrote it based off of a relationship in real life I’m dealing with.Enjoy.**there’s spoilers for those who haven’t watched the whole series of Ratched**Also brief mentions of cancer*I don’t own any characters or anythingthis work is for winonasawyer since you liked this story so much.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 58
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winonasawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonasawyer/gifts), [xxPegantxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPegantxx/gifts), [ithinkyourewonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkyourewonderful/gifts).



As the words fell off her lips she felt free. She took Gwendolyn’s hands in her own but she pulled back.  
“My feelings for you are the truest thing I’ve felt.” “Bullshit.”  
“They are. I love you.”  
“I don’t believe you I can’t believe that.” Gwendolyn said. “You’ve been lying since the day I met you. You’ve become a lie I can’t believe you.” Mildred stood there wiping away tears. “You waltzed into my heart and I don’t know how to get you out!” Gwendolyn said. Mildred striped to take a step forward but she slapped her arm away. “We could run away.”  
“No Mildred!” “Why? I just ran into a lot of money we could run away and have a life of our own.” “Because they took an x-ray to see how I was improving and found a lump the size of a walnut. I’m not going.”  
Mildred looked at her in disbelief “What?”  
“I’m not..” She caressed Gwendolyn’s cheek softly. “We’ll go to the ends of the earth if we have to. I love you.”  
Tears formed in her eyes. “I won’t lose you.”  
“Oh Mildred I love you too.” She whispered as she began to tremble. 

She was surprised she had said those words after all these weeks her guard had been up with Mildred. 

Gwendolyn let Mildred kiss her and her tongue met her own, she gasped, Mildred’s perfume filling her head. Gwendolyn’s insides started turning warm in a way she’d never known. All those weeks before, when Gwen had held the oyster up to her mouth and told her to swallow, something had throbbed so deep within her it had made her breathless but tonight tonight was something different a different type of breath left her body. She was in love with her. 

She felt tears stream down her cheeks but not her own. She pulled away “Mildred?” She breathed gazing into her eyes with desire. “I can’t lose you. I’m.” Gwendolyn placed a finger softly on her lips “How can you make me feel like this?”

Tears fell from Mildred’s face “Am I enough for you?” Gwen looked up and wiped each tear away “Mildred. You’re more than enough. I love you.”

As Mildred let Gwen guide her up her stairs she thought about their first weeks together and how she turned her down. 

~  
“We haven’t met yet.. I’m Gwendolyn Higgs.”  
“I know exactly who you are.”  
Gwendolyn looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “I’m Mildred.” She looked at the brunette feeling something burn in her stomach from the way she said that. How she knew who she was she had no idea but Mildred’s overall appearance was stunning and seductive.

“Are you from around here?” “No.” “Why don’t you let me show you around?” “What?” Mildred said weary of the ring on Gwendolyn’s finger. “I’m headed out earlier. There’s this oyster bar I’ve been dying to try.” “Will there be a gentleman joining us?” Gwendolyn thought back to her husband but wanted to be with Mildred more than anything. “Not now.”

Sitting across from Gwendolyn at the bar Mildred gazed into her eyes. Deep down she found her beautiful. “I’ve never done this before.” She said but she wasn’t referring to the oysters. That caught Gwendolyn off guard.  
“Let me show you.” She prepared an oyster for Mildred.  
As she watched Mildred swallow she felt a warm sensation fill her stomach like she never had before. She was breathless. 

Deep down she found the act sensual, too sensual. The way Gwen gazed at her made her knees week. All of the studies done at the hospital, with the punishments, made her feel extremely guilty as though this was a forbidden act.  
She was terrified and horrified. 

When Gwen asked her to go to get a nightcap with her it was only polite for her to say yes.  
Once she realized where they were she panicked.  
“Why’d you bring me here?!”  
“Because I thought you were one of us.” Gwendolyn simply said. “One of you?”  
She pulled away when Gwendolyn tied to reassure her. “Don’t touch me!”

~  
“Mildred? Where’d your mind go just then?” She asked kissing her neck softly. “I was thinking about the first time you took me to that oyster bar.” Gwen pulled her closer. “Id like to take you on a regular date if that’s okay?”  
Gwendolyn’s face brightened up a little. “Id love that.” “I’m sorry I turned you down so many times I was scared.”  
“It took me a while I understand.”  
She caressed Mildred’s face softly “Do you still want to do this tonight?” The brunette looked up at her “Yes.”


	2. A Midnight’s Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little sadder

Mildred let Gwen lay or rather push her down on the mattress softly. Gazing into her eyes she felt her breathing increase more. She never felt this way towards a woman before. Her whole body began to tremble as she felt Gwen’s lips move lower down her neck. “Gwen,” She breathed in a sigh of pleasure. This was lust and this was wrong, completely wrong but it felt right. No one would take the woman laying on top of her from her. “You’re mine.” Mildred whispered gently running her fingers through Gwen’s golden hair.   
She shivered at Mildred’s words letting her push her further into the mattress in a soft embrace.   
Again the taller brunette thought back to all the people she had murdered in the past on purpose or to save a life, she sighed. “What is it?”  
Gwen caressed her cheek. “Once I set my mind to something. I make it happen. And and you you’re my heart.” 

“You sure?” Mildred nodded slowly sliding her hand under her shirt. “I won’t be able to let you go.”   
Another year fell down Mildred’s cheek “Love what is it?” “How have you been able to accept me for everything I’ve done?”   
“Oh Mildred. Because I’ve done something’s as well. I can’t not love you for what you’ve done.” Gwen kissed her neck leaving a pinkish spot along her collarbone. “You have no idea how in love I am with you.”  
“No I think I do.”  
She watched Gwen slip off her night shirt looking at her in awe. “You’re stunning you know that?” She kissed the valley between Gwen’s breasts softly earning soft moans from Gwen’s mouth. 

Mildred sat up to pull of Gwen’s shirt. She blushed at the site of her bare chest.   
As Mildred was always prepared for things she wasn’t prepared for this.   
She undid her hat and hair letting it fall down to her shoulders. But Gwen was gentle as she unbuttons her shirt and tossed it aside. 

Starved from affection Mildred sat up again on her knees, straddling Gwen l’s hips. “Let me.” She placed her hands on her chest. Gwen nodded softly.   
She found the bullet wound and instantly flashbacks came flooding back to her. “Does it hurt?” Mildred asked as her fingers delicately traced the skin around it. Gwen only shivered.   
“No.”  
“Touch me Gwen.” She whispered. 

She whimpered, as Gwen’s hands slid over her chest her hand gripped Mildred’s hair as she slid her beneath her, one thigh between her legs. She’d heard Mildred gasp as she made contact, and felt the dampness against her thigh.   
Opening her eyes, looking into those deep brown depths, overflowing with kindness, she saw her desire mirrored there. Her mouth was open, eyelids hooded, nipples peaked beneath the silk of her slip.

Mildred began to tremble, almost shiver under Gwen’s touch. “Gwen. Please.” She begged never begging anyone in her life.   
All the doubt from weeks prior left her mind, Mildred was soaking for her. Warmth met her fingers. She cried out in response if Gwen’s fingers inside. She wanted more than two but didn’t want to go further. 

Gwen kept surprising Mildred she ground against Mildred with friction giving her as much release as she needed. She pushed her fingers inside deeper. She never saw anything more beautiful. 

“I...” “I know.” The blonde kissed her deeply “Come for me.” 

She came undone underneath Gwen’s touch. She let her bury herself in her neck. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

~  
Gwen thought of the first day she laid eyes on Mildred, the dance when she got shot and Mildred held her in her arms, Mildred running her coming back but now it was the first time she saw true content on her face and love.

They laid in bed all night. As soon as she realized Mildred was asleep she stroked her hand gently. “When you were running and I got shot, I wish I’d gotten shot only a few more times to be held by you like that.” She said before kissing her forehead. She grabbed her robe before going to the bathroom. 

Mildred opened her eyes hearing everything she just said. “Oh you’re up?” Mildred nodded with a somber look on her face.   
“We aren’t done here.” 

“I’m making some tea you want some?”  
Mildred easily got a robe on and followed Gwendolyn downstairs.   
“Don’t talk like that.” “Like what Mildred?” She turned around wiping a tear away. “Like you wanted to die.” “Before I got shot I kind of did.”  
Mildred walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her softly. “Please don’t say that. You don’t know what it does to me.” 

“You ran so much from me. I didn’t know if k was going to ever ...” Gwen stumbled over her own words. Mildred stroked her chin gently. “I’m here now. I’m mot going to lose you.” She said softly but sternly. “No you aren’t.” Gwen said burying her face in Mildred’s hair. “I can’t let you go now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write it might trigger anyone who’s dealt with cancer I should have put that in the beginning.

Mildred woke up to an empty space next to her in bed. She rubbed her face before she noticed the bathroom door open.   
She walked into see Gwen having wiped her mouth off and brushed her teeth. “Hi.” She said shyly. “I’d like to continue but I need an intermission.” She chuckled softly. Mildred leaned into her touch as Gwen caressed her chin. “You okay?”  
Mildred pulled her close. “I should be asking you that.” “You didn’t answer my question.” She rested her forehead against the copper blonde’s forehead. “I’m more than okay.”   
“The chemotherapy just started and I’m already tired. You must be..” Mildred cut Gwendolyn off with a sweet kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
She guided Gwen into the room “In here or the couch?” Gwen tisked softly. “Stubborn.” She said walking out to the couch she took Mildred’s hand in her own.  
Mildred lay down in front of Gwen and let her rest she fell asleep for a while before waking up.

~~  
Her mind drifted back to the time where Gwen got shot. She was so scared to have lost her. Her mind went into overdrive.   
As she watched the nurses save her she felt her body turn cold. She always ran from who she was. Always. 

Once the nurses prepared her room she asked them to give her privacy. Gwen looked so small on the bed.   
She took her hand softly “I should have told you who I was from the beginning. But I couldn’t.” Tears fell from her face “The thought of losing you right now is scaring me to death.” She leant down to kiss Gwendolyn’s forehead softly.   
She felt her own heart start again when she watched Gwen open her eyes. “Don’t talk.” She said before calling a nurse.

~  
“Mildred.” She said stroking the taller brunettes hair softly. Mildred lifted her head from Gwen’s stomach to look at her. “I’m sorry.”  
“You were out for a while.”  
“I’ve been having flashbacks. I’m not sure if that’s normal or not.” “About?” Gwen pressed, it was the one thing Mildred loved and hated about her.   
“Us.” Gwendolyn blushed softly. “You’ve got something going on in your mind.”  
“We could go to Mexico.” “Mildred.”   
“No listen to me there’s doctors who can fix patients. Please.” She said taking Gwen’s hands in her own.   
Gwen sighed “Mexico sounds nice.”   
She leaned into give Mildred a soft kiss. “This last month has been the most luscious month for me.” “Mildred stroked her face softly. “Then please let’s go to Mexico.” She whispered against her lips. “Okay.” Gwen whimpered burying her face in her neck. “I’m scared Mildred.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.” She said holding her tightly. “I’m not going anywhere.” She repeated until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Open Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Ratched. Spoilers ahead for anyone who hasn’t seen the end of the show you have been warned.   
> Comments appreciated. :) enjoy

Mildred and Gwen had been in Mexico for a while during Gwen’s treatment. 

“Anything?” She asked her when she read the paper hopefully. “She asks me that every morning.” She said to Betsy. 

“You should be afraid. Because I’m coming for you Edmond.” Mildred spat into the phone. 

Sometimes Gwen wished she had the same grace as Mildred. Watching her heave a sigh as she stared out to the sea. She knew who it was she caught the end of that conversation. They would have to stay or leave at one point. Or Edmond would come get them or, Mildred would kill him. “Hey you okay?”   
“We’re just fine.” Mildred almost chuckled at Betsy who was humming half drunk. 

But Gwen saw right through her. “I’m never leaving this place.” She said getting up to get a drink. “You two need anything?” “No thank you.”

“We’re talking later.” Gwen said already watching the wheels turning In Mildred’s head. “Okay.” “You aren’t yourself. Me you’re starting to scare me. I know who that was.” She got up to get a drink. “I just asked if you wanted something.” Betsy said. “Changed my mind.”  
“Can she even have anything?”  
“I’ll let this one slide.” Mildred said “So you wanna fill me in on the phone call?”  
“It was Edmond.” Betsy looked at her then Gwen coming back. Half tipsy herself she let the words spill out of her mouth. “Now how am I going to protect you two?”  
Mildred’s heart hurt. “We‘ll think of something.”  
She said Gwen rolled her eyes as she sat back down. “Of course we will.”

~  
“I’m coming for you Edmond..”  
As Edmond heard her sister say that anger filled his body but he felt calm.   
He placed a quarter on the desk before grabbing a cigarette from the gas station.   
Edmond walked back to his car hearing Charlotte and Louise babbling nonsense.   
“If Mozart heard you he’d take that hat and shove it up your ass!”  
“Can it will ya. Why you always laying into me? I just asked you to change the radio.” Louise spat back to Charlotte who almost hit her.   
“Okay ladies let’s hit the road.” He said completely ignoring their bickering.

Driving calmed him after being locked up for so long. For now he didn’t even plan on what he’d do to Mildred.   
“Do you have a plan?” He drove for silence for a long time until Louise spoke.   
“Not yet.”  
“Do you want my help? I was a nurse for a while and did work with them both.”  
“Like throat would help.” Charlotte said. “Shut up.” Louise said.   
Charlotte slapped her causing her to jump back.   
“If I need your help I’ll ask. I did kill four priests you know.”   
“Stubborn.” Louise muttered. “You want to set him off?” Charlotte asked her. “I’m more worried about setting you off.”  
Edmond his a small smile. 

~  
Betsy turned in for the night leaving Mildred glancing up at Gwen. “Calm down. If you keep pacing like that you’ll..” “I know what’ll happen. I’ve been at this for six months.”   
Mildred stood up, and pulled her in her arms. “I swear to god Mildred I didn’t want to be involved in any of your murder schemes when I left with you to come here. I just wanted true love.”  
Mildred caressed her cheek softly.   
“We can still have that. Just let me protect you.”   
Gwen sighed resting her chin on her neck.   
“Which involves murder?”  
“Maybe not. I know everything going on in his head. Maybe I can trick him.”  
Gwen pulled back with tears falling down her face “You need to be careful.”  
“I will be.”


	5. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter broke me to write. Should I include what Mildred said to Gwen in the note in the next chapter? Comment below ☺️

Mildred woke up to Gwen in the bathroom. She paused before leaning against the door. “You okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Gwen said wiping her mouth. She caressed Mildred’s chin, who then pulled Gwen into her arms. “Where do you want to rest?” “The chair.” Mildred took her out to the living room.   
~  
“Hey” Gwen said stroking Mildred’s cheek softly. Mildred lifted her head up softly. “Sorry.”   
“It’s okay darling,”  
She whispered kissing her. “I was so comfortable.” “I don’t want to lose you to him.” Gwen said. Mildred ran her fingers over Gwen’s collarbone softly, sending shivers down Gwen’s spine. “You won’t.”  
“I’m afraid, Mildred.” Gwendolyn said pulling Mildred into her arms she felt the brunette swing one leg over her hips softly.   
“I know every thought he’s thinking, maybe not every move, but I can try and convince him not to kill me.” Gwen shuddered at the thought “Why have you gotten yourself into this?” She asked Mildred out loud but meant to think it to herself. Mildred buried her face into Gwen’s soft neck. “It’s part of who I am just like I told you at the oyster bar.”   
Mildred kissed her neck softly before standing up. “I’m going to get ready do you need anything?”  
Gwen reached up to caress Mildred’s chin softly.   
“I need you.” She said glancing at the bed “So none of what I ruined the mood?”   
“No.”

~~  
The next morning Mildred woke up early. She walked outside to the patio. She had been trying to think of ways to escape Edmond but she knew only one. She turned back to face Gwen who was asleep still. A small smile formed on her face. Regardless of Gwen’s cancer treatment the last few months had been wonderful just spending time with her.   
Another feeling replaced that joy, that was of guilt. She wrote an apology letter before placing it on the pillow next to Gwen’s head. She gently kissed her lips softly before looking in the mirror. Thinking of leaving, and going to find Edmond made her heart race.   
She applied red lipstick to her lips but as she put the tube in her purse she felt something grip her wrist. “Where’re you going?” She gasped watching Gwen sit up.  
“Out to run a quick errand baby. I’ll be back in a little bit.” She ran her fingers through Gwen’s copper brown hair one more time. “You’ve made me so happy you know that right?”  
“I know exactly what you’re up to. You can’t fool me.” Gwen looked at her hurt.”  
She rested her for head against Gwen’s softly. “Then trust me. Please.”   
Gwen fought back the urge to say “I don’t think I can.” And instead kissed Mildred deeply regardless if she had lipstick on.   
“I just put that on.” She said pulling back breathless every part of her skin was set on fire.   
“Be careful.”   
Gwen’s hands tremble as they wrapped around Mildred’s torso. “What is it?” Mildred asked her caressing her chin.   
“Darling don’t go.”  
The nurse’s heart stopped at that plea. “I have to.”  
She whispered standing up. “I just have to.” She smoothed out her dress. “Please I told you months ago if we did this, if I let you take me, and consume every part of me I won’t be able to let you go.” Gwendolyn stood up in just a nightgown. “And I meant it.” She pulled Mildred against her body begging her not to go. “I’ll be back soon. I asked Betsy to stay longer to take care of you.” Gwen groaned into Mildred’s neck. “Oh great.” “Thought you liked her.” She said melting into their embrace. “I do just not after long visits.”  
Mildred tried to pull away but the shorter woman tightened the grasp on her. “You’re making this hard.” “So is it working then?”

When Mildred pulled back she looked into Gwen’s blue eyes. “No.” She kissed her cheek softly. “Wait for me.” She wrapped her hand around Gwen’s hand tracing her ring finger. “Wait for me and the maybe we can...” She didn’t finish the sentence not getting her hopes up for marriage. 

“I love you.”  
She whispered to Gwendolyn before pulling away.   
Gwen was so stunned she couldn’t even say it back. “Gwen?” She paused by the doorway. She never thought Gwen looked as small as she did this now. “Y-You still love me?”  
“Now and for a thousand years later.” She said sitting down in the bed. 

Once Mildred sat in her car before she left she looked back at their home trying not to go into Gwen. She didn’t it took all the courage in her not to. She drove off to L.A. to find Edmond.


	6. Edmond’s Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn but I was inspired sort of by the show.   
> Enjoy

Mildred spent the night in an empty old deserted motel along the route to Los Angeles.   
She could have sworn the check in lady looked exactly like Louise but she thought her mind was just playing tricks on her.   
“Have a nice stay. Let me know if any funny business happens.”   
Mildred’s heart turned cold at that comment. “You know what I think I’ll keep driving. You can keep the change.”  
“You sure? Long road ahead, gets awfully dangerous at night. Wouldn’t want a young nurse like yourself being out on the road.”  
The lady unfolded her legs and sat up right looking anxious “I’m sorry but did I tell you how old I was?”  
“Just guessed it. No need to get offended should take it as a compliment.” The brunette said with a small evil smile. “I didn’t tell you where I worked though.”  
“Just a wild guess.” “Too much of a wild guess.”

Mildred heard the door shut behind her. “Hey sis.”  
Every vein in her body turned cold at that comment. “Edmond. Thought you were in L.A.”  
He leaned against the desk. “Change of plans. These two are driving me nuts. Especially that one.”  
He pointed to Charlotte in the corner. “Don’t set her off Edmond.” Louise said to him.   
“You... I don’t recognize you.” Charlotte kept muttering trying to make eye contact with Mildred but couldn’t get out of the restraints from her hands being tied on the chair.   
“Edmond. It doesn’t have to end this way.” Mildred said stepping back.   
“No no it does sis. You’ve lied too. You’ve hurt too many people.”

“Hurt people!? You are hitler then!” Charlotte broke free of the restraints.   
Mildred gave Charlotte a knife as she slowly stepped aside. She watched her slice Edmond’s throat open.   
This wasn’t planned but she was satisfied. 

She tried calming Charlotte down remember how Dr. Hanover tried to. “Louise?” Louise walked over to her trembling. “What?” “Take Charlotte back to the hospital. Do exactly what Dr. Hanover had done to her.”  
“Alright.” “I trust you won’t say anything about this to anyone?” She shook her head. “No.”

Mildred chose another hotel to stay in that night.   
She picked up the phone to call Gwen.   
Gwen doesn’t answer but Betsy answers first. “Betsy? Is Gwen there?”  
“She‘a in the bathroom one moment.”

Mildred waits patiently for her. “Mildred?”  
“Are you okay?” “I’m fine. I should be asking you that. Did he hurt you?”  
Mildred told her the story after a while she just heard Gwen sigh.   
Mildred paused. “Do you still want me to come back?”  
“Of course I do!” Gwen got upset at that question. “What would possess you to even ask that? I love you.” “I thought after everything I’ve done you wouldn’t want me anymore.”  
Mildred said her voice breaking. “It broke me when you left to find him Mildred. I need you to come home.” There was a long pause. “You you are coming home aren’t you?”  
“What is home Gwen?”  
After what she just witnessed Mildred felt cold. “With me.”  
“Goodnight Gwen.” Before she could hang up she heard a sob coming from Gwen’s lips “Please come back. You promised.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Gwen.” “You mean it?”   
She sighed “Yes.”

That night Mildred lay in bed not with Gwen but by herself cold as stone, replaying what had happened earlier that day; watching her brother fall to the ground.   
Tomorrow it would take everything in her to go to Gwen and not bolt. Now she was frozen in time and changed completely. Something would have to change her and fast.


	7. That’s Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made this chapter longer & had a bit of a flashback of what Mildred was thinking before she killed off Edmond.  
> @xxPegantaxx that was for you since you thought it was a little short ;)
> 
> Anyways do you think Gwen will say yes to Mildred?

That night Mildred didn’t have Gwen to hold her in bed as they normally did, tucked together with her neck being buried in Gwen’s letting the copper blonde’s faint smell of strawberry perfume put her to sleep.  
But no tonight she had the fresh memories of earlier in her mind. 

~  
The whole drive down to L.A she had it in her mind about killing Edmond. She was either going to stab him or shoot him. Maybe a simple lobotomy so he couldn’t see.  
She could sneak into his hotel room when he was sleeping and numb him.  
The thought terrified her but thrilled her.  
“Ma’am here’s your order.” “Oh. Thank you.”  
She moved her elbows blinking as she was drawn from her thoughts. She noticed people looking at her from the counters. Being in this bar made her miss Gwen. She wiped a tear from her cheek. Mildred could barely eat that night.  
She tightened her blouse around her, Gwen’s actually the one she gave her before she left that day. It was an autumn night. The fabric still smelled like Gwen. 

She let out a sigh. It wasn’t fair. None of this. Gwen getting cancer. Her being caught in this situation having to kill her own brother.  
“Are you alright miss?”  
The waitress asked handing her a check. “Y-Yes thank you.” She lied but payed her anyways and decided it was best to go to her car.  
She glanced at the phone hanging on the wall before heading out the door.  
“Can I borrow your phone?”  
The waitress eyed her nervously. “Alright.”

Mildred quickly called Gwen just to hear her voice. “Hello?” “Gwen?” “Mildred? Are you okay?” “I-I I’m fine....” Mildred rested her back against the wall. “No you’re not.” Gwen could easily tell she wasn’t okay. I should have done this with you.” Mildred said through the phone her voice breaking. “Where are you?” “At a bar. I miss you.” 

Gwen on the other end was tempted to go to Mildred. “How long did it take you to get there?” “No Gwen stay. I need to do this for me.” “You know what you wrote in your letter?” Mildred groaned inwardly. “Yes.” “Did you mean that?” Mildred’s heart beat picked up more if that were humanly possible. “Now isn’t time to be romantic Gwen.”  
“Did you mean it?” Mildred looked outside the door in a daze knowing if Edmond killed her their wedding would never happen. “Yes I meant it. I love you.”  
“Then go. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

~  
Mildred tossed and turned all night in the hotel room. Edmond was gone. Her job was done theoretically she could go home now and see Gwen if she wanted to.  
She knew that she couldn’t sleep so she might as well pack and drive home.  
Louise and Charlotte were still out there, that was a little concerning but she put that in the back of her mind for now. 

The long dark road gave Mildred plenty of time to plan for a proposal to Gwen.  
She should have been paying more attention to driving. It came suddenly the flash, following with spiraling out of control, then her car flipping over.  
She didn’t know who did it she was out for a while. All she could think of was Gwen.  
She saw her face in her mind.  
She felt her caressing her cheek telling her it would be okay. 

“Why’d you do that you idiot!” Louise’s voice snapped her back to life following with sirens. “I had to kill him! I had to kill Adolf!” Charlotte said.  
Mildred watched them being handcuffed and taken away.  
“Is there anyone I should call Miss?” Mildred looked up at the officer and told him. 

The rest of the ride to the hospital she was out of it.  
Her eyes were closed as she lay in the hospital bed. Mildred had no idea what her injuries were but she hurt. 

A distant voice woke her up. “Mildred? Can you hear me?” She let her eyes flutter open to see Gwen sitting down next to her holding her hand. “It wasn’t my fault.” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.”  
“I know.” Gwen laid down on top of Mildred and began to sob softly “I’m okay, Gwen. I’m okay.” She wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her but flinched in the process.  
“You scared the hell out of me. What was distracting you so much that you couldn’t drive?”  
Once Gwen pulled back Mildred gazed into her eyes, her own foggy with tears. “This isn’t the most romantic place for anything. I love you Gwen I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update here it is enjoy   
> I couldn’t think of a chapter title

Gwen had tears falling down her face “Yes Mildred.” She took her face in her hands softly.   
“You’ll marry me? Someone like me?” Gwen rested her forehead against Mildred’s. “Oh Mildred. How many times have I told you I don’t care what you’ve done in the past. I love you. I’ll marry you.” She repeatedly again before kissing Mildred softly. 

She sighs as she guide’s the other woman’s head to hers. She had forgotten how it had felt to be held. To have Gwen this close, and still not close enough. How delicious it felt to have Gwen’s hair tickle her nose as she moves from her lips to her jaw, to her neck. Mildred started to breathe heavily “Gwen I’m weak I need to rest.” “Of course my darling.”   
She let Gwen scoop her up in her arms and wrap her arm around Mildred’s waist. “I guess this makes us even then?” Mildred asked burying her face in Gwen’s chest. “What are you talking about?” Gwen asked timidly. “You got shot and I got into a wreck.”  
Gwen pulled back and caressed Mildred’s face with her free hand. “Don’t talk like that.” She said a tear fell down her face. “You have no idea how I felt when I heard you got into an accident.”  
Mildred sighed “I’m sorry.”  
“When will you be released?”  
She asked her. “Doctors said tomorrow.”  
“Mind if I stay the night?” “Oh Gwen I don’t want you to go out of your way to do that.”  
“I want to look after you. I’m your fiancé now.”

Mildred smiled as she kissed Gwen’s knuckles a nervous pit formed in her stomach.   
Gwen’s been married but she herself never has been, this was new to her. “What do you need? Anything?” “A blanket.” Gwen searched for a blanket in the drawers. After finding one she crawled into the bed with her. “How’s Louise?”  
“She’s fine. She’s in the hotel we stopped at.”  
“Mmm.”  
Mildred laid her head on Gwen’s chest. “You’re quiet.”  
“I’m enjoying your company, I’m not used to this Gwen.” Mildred said softly.   
“You’re happy though?” “Yes, of course. Someone taking care of me I’m not used to.”  
Gwen gives Mildred a long slow kiss on the lips wrapping her arms around her back. 

“Get some rest I’m here.”  
“I love you.” Mildred whispered wanting to do more but couldn’t. “No I see that look in your eye. You need rest tonight.” Mildred pouted then buried her face in Gwen’s chest. “Fine you owe me.”   
“On our honeymoon of course my darling.” Mildred felt butterflies form in her stomach at that thought. “I love you too angel.”  
Gwen whispered. 

All night she didn’t get any sleep she kept checking up on Mildred tucked away in her arms. The sight was cute. Mildred was tossing feverishly in her sleep all night at one point she thought of getting a nurse but she calmed down.   
She kissed Mildred’s cheeks softly once the sky turned pink the next morning. 

Just when Gwen thought she couldn’t fall in love with Mildred any more the sight of Mildred rubbing her eyes sleepily did the trick.   
“Did you not sleep?”  
“Darling you toss and turn when you don’t feel well.” Gwen pointed out. “I’m sorry.” Mildred leaned in for a soft kiss.   
“Ready to go back?” Mildred nodded. 

She waited for Mildred to get ready. “Is Betsy picking us up?” Gwen held out an arm for Mildred as they slowly walked out of the room. “No I have my car. I figured we could do with some alone time and.”  
Mildred paused at the door “And what?”  
“Plan for the future. If you want.”  
She stroked Mildred’s reddish brown hair. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Mildred said resting her head against the window letting Gwen drive. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
Gwen looked over at Mildred looking at the window. She wouldn’t tell her how much it would kill her if she lost her. Mildred was everything to her. 

Everything. 

A while went by without either of them saying anything. “Did you want to talk about a wedding?” Gwen was taken back by the question, especially coming from Mildred who in the past had been so timid about their relationship. “Yes. But I don’t want to pressure you.” “You aren’t.”   
“Well I was thinking we could have it back in Mexico.”  
Mildred smiled softly “That sounds perfect. Away from all of this.”   
Gwen nodded, taking Mildred’s hand softly. 

Once they arrived at the hotel Betsy came out looking worried. “You alright?” “I’m fine.” She helped Mildred out of the car. “Tell me about what happened.”  
“Jesus Betsy let her inside the room.”  
“I’m sorry I’ve been waiting for a week.” Betsy guided them into a room with an adjoining room for Mildred and Gwen. “Let’s discuss everything over dinner. I need to lay down.”  
“I’ll take care of her.”

“Good to see you Betsy.” She said before walking into their separate room.   
“It’s not the best.” Mildred sat down on the bed and gently pulled Gwen into her arms. “As long as I have you I’m good it doesn’t matter where it is.” She whispered burying her face in Gwen’s neck.


	9. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorta new on this site still. Not sure how comments work or replies do I don’t know how to message people really. If you see many messages from me I’m sorry. 
> 
> Anyways their wedding will probably be this next chapter or the chapter after :)

Mildred woke up a couple times in the night but slept calmly the rest of the night. 

Gwen held her in her arms and didn’t let go. She caressed her cheek softly before waking up.   
“Baby?” Mildred muttered reaching for the side of her mattress finding it empty.   
“I’m right here darling. I just went to wash my face.” She bent down to kiss Mildred’s face. “How’s you sleep?” She asked wrapping an arm around her waist. “I slept alright.”

“You were muttering in your sleep.” Mildred’s face turned red. “You really wanna know?”  
Mildred glanced at the door wondering if Betsy could hear them. “She can’t hear us.” “No. I feel uncomfortable.” “Oh darling come on. Did you have a sex dream about me?”  
Mildred’s face turned bright red.   
“Oh you did?” Gwen suddenly was the one who was doing all the talking. “Gwen I’m still recovering.” Gwen kissed her lips softly, then down to her jawline.   
“I’ll go slow. Tell me what happened.”   
Mildred covered her face with her pillow but Gwen took it off. “No I want to know what made you squirm like that.”

“Really you really want to know?” Mildred asked.   
“Mhmm I’m ready.”  
“You told me I was a good girl.” Mildred said feeling her throat getting dry. 

“I don’t know if you always are.”  
She says spreading Mildred’s legs apart softly. “What else?” She asks nipping a patch of exposed skin between her thighs. Mildred moans softly. “Y-you had me handcuffed.” Mildred said low her voice changing from shyness to lust.   
Gwen paused to lean up to kiss her softly. “That might have to wait until we’re alone.” She said having Mildred’s bottom lip caught between her teeth.   
“You have no idea what I want to do with you if you’re in handcuffs.”  
Mildred struggled against Gwen. “Y-You’re surprising me.” She gasped out loud. “I’m full of surprises darling.”  
She then pins Mildred’s wrists to her sides. “What else?” She asks as she continues to kiss her neck roughly. 

“Don’t stop.” Mildred whimpered “Tell me what else.” She said “You used your mouth on me.” While they hadn’t been that intimate for a while Mildred’s heart started racing fast, the look Gwen gave her haunted her. 

“You sure you want that?” Mildred moaned, Gwen took that as a yes. She slipped Mildred’s shirt off. Before going down between her legs she sucked on each breast softly never thinking Mildred looked more beautiful. 

“Don’t beg.” Gwen said wanting to be more in control. Mildred gripped her hair softly when she rested between her thighs. She whimpered as she felt a kiss on her stomach.  
She slid off Mildred’s panties before she started to suck on her clit softly.   
Mildred arched into her mouth, but Gwen stopped her. “Hey. Easy.” “I-I’m fine.”   
“If you need me to stop tell me to stop.” She said. Mildred was already lost in ecstasy she could only nod. She starts sucking her clit softly earning more loud moans from Mildred. 

She moaned when Gwen added three fingers inside of her. “Is this okay?” Mildred was so close she didn’t care if this part wasn’t in her dream. “Yes.” She whispered tugging Gwen closer “Please.” I said don’t beg. “Please Gwen.” She begged again. “Come for me.” Gwen pushed her fingers against Mildred’s sweet spot, she watched Mildred come undone before her; never thinking a sight was more beautiful in her life. 

~~  
Later on the ride back to Mexico Mildred told Betsy what happened to Edmond.   
“Are you sure he’s dead?” “Oh Betsy don’t out that in her mind!” Gwen said looking over her shoulder at Mildred. “I’m sure. I watched him die. The other two however are still alive.”  
She shuddered at the thought. Betsy placed a hand on her shoulder. “You know that Charlotte has a knack for showing up occasionally. “Betsy.” “I’m sorry I’m not good at comforting.”  
“It’s fine.”   
Mildred was quiet for a long time. “Will you be my maid of honor?” “Who me?” Betsy asked looking around. “I don’t have any family around and you’re the only one who I can think of.” “I’d love to Mildred.”  
She smiled taking Mildred’s hand softly. “We’re almost home darling.”  
Mildred leaned her head against the window.   
In what seemed forever she felt someone shake her gently “We’re home Darling.”

She let Gwen help her out of the car.   
Nothing changed in their home. She felt some guilt for leaving the way she did. When they were in their own room she pulled Gwen in for a hug. “What is it?” “I’m so sorry I left you like this.” “Oh Mildred it’s over. We can start over and get married now.” She buried her face in Gwen’s neck noticing her letter she left for Mildred on the bedside table. “Who’s going to marry us?”   
“Well when you were sleeping I I called Trevor. It’s not official but...” “Gwen nothing would make me happier.” She said kissing her on the lips.   
“I’m gonna go clean up for dinner. Are you okay until I come back?”  
Mildred nodded. “I’m not leaving.” She said sitting down on the bed.   
Gwen took the note she left her and ripped it up “It’s in the past now.”  
She said stroking her face softly.   
“You came back to me.” Gwen said resting her head against Mildred’s forehead. “I always will, I love you.”


	10. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a plot twist. But Mildred & Gwen are gonna be together. It’ll work. 
> 
> You guys are gonna hate me for this.  
> I decided to make Edmond hurt in the beginning yes but then alive now for a reason because I felt like there was still story to it. 
> 
> If you still want to read this sorry and don’t hate me for adding this part feel free 🥰🙌🏻
> 
> Comments will be appreciated on this one because I’m not sure how I feel about this twist.

The next few weeks Gwen and Mildred were planning for the wedding. Their home in Mexico was empty, which had Mildred becoming more and more uneasy. 

When they weren’t planning she would sleep and then wake and walk around the resort lost in thought. Counting down the days until their wedding. Some days she’d rather be back at Lucia hospital performing a procedure. Gwen thinks it’s depression but Betsy thinks she’s having flashbacks from watching Edmond being killed. 

“Miss?” She jumps a little when the worker taps her on the shoulder “Sorry for startling you. You have a phone call.”

She walked over to the bar grabbing the phone, she ignored Gwen’s look of concern as she made her way to the table for breakfast.  
“Hello?”  
“You really think they’d let me get away that fast sis?”  
Mildred’s heart sank. “How?” “You see some psychopaths aren’t smart they act with fear and don’t know where to cut all the way.” “I’m not a psychopath!” Mildred heard Charlotte yell at Edmond over the phone.  
“Are you still coming to get me?” Mildred said showing her weakness.  
“You have a while.” Mildred paused “Oh and sis?” “What?” She snapped. “Congratulations. Enjoy the wedding.”

Mildred hung up the phone feeling sick to her stomach. She looked out at the ocean taking in a deep breath. “Darling?” “I need to talk to you. In private.”  
“We’ll be back Betsy.”

After they left Betsy and Mildred told Gwen what happened Gwen sat down in shock. “Say something.”  
“We’ll do this together this time.”  
Mildred twisted her fingers together nervously “Mildred! Did you hear me?” “Y-Yes.”  
She sank to her knees in front of Gwen “I should have known.” “You couldn’t have.” She took Mildred’s hands in her own. 

There was a long pause between them both after Gwen placed several reassuring kisses on Mildred’s knuckles.  
“Let’s get married tomorrow instead of a few weeks?” Gwen suggested. “But Trevor isn’t here yet.” “He can fly out in a few hours.”  
“Really?” “I want to be yours Mildred.” She said kissing her lips softly. “Okay.”  
“We should probably go tell Betsy this.” Mildred chuckled softly “Yes.” She was getting more and more comfortable with the idea of marrying Gwen tomorrow.


	11. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. Just been busy. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated:)

Trevor flew out to Mexico in a few hours. Betsy helped them get ready for the wedding. 

Mildred was mostly quiet. She has never been married before. Ever. This commitment was a big one for her and it scared her, but also comforted her as well. The last few months had taken a toll on her to say the least. Gwen had been strong with her cancer treat meant but they were both tired; there was still the issue of Edmond to deal with but that was for later. 

Mildred threw on a white dress with the help of Betsy. She helped zip it up in the back. “Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome. I think she’s ready.” Mildred’s heart started racing and Betsy caught on. “Now don’t you go running. Think of everything you’ve been through.”  
“What if he’s here?” “He’s not.”   
Betsy guided Mildred out to the small decorated courtyard. “What’re you doing?” “Same thing you did for me when Hanover hurt me. I’m getting you on your feet. Now go marry her.” Mildred hugged her something she never did, before she walked down the isle up to Gwen. When paused half way in awe of Gwen and her beauty. She could look so gorgeous in a single white dress. 

She made her way to the alter and let Gwen take her hands in hers. “You look stunning.” Gwen whispered.  
“Do you have vows or am I saying something?” Trevor asked.   
“I actually have something.” Mildred said pulling Gwen closer to her. 

“I remember the first day I fell in love with you. When you first chose to flirt with me for me. I was afraid yes, but I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Just being looked at by you made me fall in love with you more the first time. I will never leave you again. I hope you take me to be your wife forever.”   
A tear fell down Mildred’s face remembering the time she left Gwen to go kill Edmond. 

Gwen blushed before caressing her face “You don’t even have to ask. I loved you from the day I met you. You were so smart and kind. I can’t think of losing you again. I would die a million deaths. I’m yours forever Mildred.” She said softly. 

Trever said his lines before Mildred pulled her in for a long sweet kiss, not letting go.   
“I love you.” Mildred said before sliding a gold ring on Gwen’s finger. She did the same “You have no idea how much I love you.”

~  
The after party was a small gathering of them, Trevor and Betsy. “What do you have planned for tonight?” Gwen whispered in her ear as she spun her around to violins.   
“You just have to be a good girl and wait to find out.” She whispered into Mildred’s ear.   
All of Mildred’s insides turned warm. She sighed softly against Gwen’s neck gazing out to the ocean, feeling more relaxed and at home in Gwen’s arms than ever before. “Gwen.” She said. “No you have to wait.” Gwen thought she was begging but she wasn’t.   
“I’m just happy.” Mildred responded nuzzling her face in the crook of Gwen’s neck as they continued to dance.


	12. Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut.   
> Enjoy.

Betsy and Trevor talked for a while then began to clean up. Gwen kept her eyes on Mildred the whole time.   
“What is it?” Mildred asked leaving back in her seat.   
“You’re stunning in that dress.” She said softly caressing her hand. Gwen stood up and leant over Mildred to whisper in her ear. “Why don’t we let these two finish cleaning up.” Mildred felt her heart start racing. “You have something in mind?” “Remember those handcuffs I mentioned earlier?” Mildred felt her throat become dry. 

Once in their one room Gwen lunged and Mildred felt her back being slammed against the door. Even though Gwen’s lips were delicate they were demanding. Her tongue made her restless and set her skin on fire.   
In their room Gwen kissed her like she was a queen, even though they had done this a million other times, tonight was different.   
Mildred fought for balance but could only bring her hands up to tangle themselves in Gwen’s copper blonde hair, as Gwen deepened the kiss aiming for a different angle.   
“Gwen,” Mildred pulled away gasping into Gwen’s mouth.   
“I need to breat..”  
But Mildred couldn’t finish that sentence as one of Gwen’s slender hands came up to rest gently around Mildred’s neck. “You’re mine tonight, Mildred. All mine.” 

Arousal formed inside of Mildred. She choked Corey thinking of Gwen when she was still working at Lucia, if Gwen had that same kink Gwen wouldn’t know what affect this would have on her.   
“Are you going to be a good girl, Mildred?” Gwen asked her softly pulling her off the wall and guiding Mildred over to the bed. “Yes.” She barely got out. 

“Good.” Gwen unzipped her wedding dress slowly admiring every inch of Mildred’s skin. “If any of this gets to be too much for you, just tell me.” Gwen said placing a kiss on Mildred’s bare shoulder. “Oh Gwen, it could never be too much for me.” Gwen frowned at that comment, making a note to talk about it later.   
“Lay down.” She said softly pushing Mildred onto the mattress. 

“Arms above your head.” She said softly. Gwen went into her drawer before getting handcuffs. “Gwen?” Mildred asked timidly.   
“I’m right here.” She placed a kiss on her lips. Hold still.” She let the cuffs dangle in front of Mildred who held in a gasp. “Where did you get those.” “Af Lucia.” She groaned when Gwen hooked her up to the bed. “Do I want to know how?”   
“No, now close your eyes.”

She flicks a crop hard slowly into her palm as she gazes down at Mildred. Gwen’s smiling, triumphant. She cannot move. Mildred’s naked and bound with handcuffs spread-eagled on the large bed. She trails the riding crop up the insides of her legs, up her thighs, circling her navel, up her torso, and between her breasts. Gwen circles the riding crop at the base of Mildred’s throat. She drags it up Mildred’s throat, over her soft smooth chin, across her lips, up her nose and it rests on her forehead for a minute. She gazes down at her breasts, at my moistening slit.

“Be quiet.” Gwen said. Mildred only nodded her whole body trembled. She wondered what the fuck got into her wife.   
Gwen climbs on top of Mildred swinging one leg over her lovers face. “Gwen?” “Suck.” It took no time for Mildred to realize what she wanted.   
Mildred slowly sucks her clit softly rolling her tongue over the soft nub. Hearing Gwen’s moans added to her arousal. “Mildred,” She whispered gripping the head post. Mildred kept going, she wanted to add fingers inside of her but she didn’t want to get whipped.   
Mildred’s hear between her legs becomes harder to bare with Gwen’s moans. She bites down on Gwen’s clit. She felt Gwen slide off her, “Stop.” “I’m sorry.”   
“Is this too much?” “No.”

Gwen swirls it slowly there and then continues to drag the tip down Mildred’s body, along her sternum, between her breasts, over her torso down to her navel. The taller woman is panting, squirming, pulling against her restraints. The sound of metal echoing throughout the room. She swirls the tip around her navel then continues to trail the leather tip south, through her pubic hair to her clitoris. Gwen flicks the crop and it hits her sweet spot with a sharp slap. Mildred comes gloriously, loudly moaning her release, and Gwen has barely done anything yet.   
“Gwen,” Mildred moaned. 

Gwen took off the handcuffs. “You were good.” She kissed Mildred softly.   
Gwen moves off her and takes off her dress. Within less than ten seconds Mildred has her pinned underneath her. “What got into you?”  
“You.” She smiled up at Mildred. 

With less than ten seconds of warning, Mildred is buried deep inside of Gwen. Her fingers rolling and stroking slowly and deeply, her on Gwen’s hips, holding her while she pushes into her softly. Mildred’s mouth seeks and finds Gwen’s nipples, sucking, licking, me toward another explosion.

“Don’t stop Mildred.”   
Gwen moans digging her fingers into her smooth back.   
She stills and flips her over, going deeper into Gwen again. Her nipples brush against the soft sheets, sending flashes of desire to her. She uses her free hand finding her stiff hard bud, tugging it, circling it, pressing it until she grind back against Mildred …

“Mildred!” Gwen calls out coming more than once.   
After a while they lay in silence. Mildred caught her in an intense kiss. “I want to try that out on you soon.” She said holding Gwen in her arms as they tangled up in each others arms laying in bed.   
“Maybe I’ll let you.” Gwen said remembering Mildred’s past, made her hesitant a little bit.   
Gwen pulled the blanket over them, tugging Mildred closer to her. “It was the perfect wedding.” “It was. I love you.”


	13. Thoughts

I feel like I’m not really doing so well with this story I’m selfishly taking this chapter to just write thoughts. I did try to message some people so idk if this is going to work or not. xxPegantxx I know I replied to comments I feel like I bugged you. but I don’t know if the rest of you who I gifted this story are really enjoying this story or not. 

And I’m not sure if I should continue this ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short.
> 
> Things will get a little rough between Mildred and Gwen

The next day Mildred wakes up wrapped in Gwen’s arms, no nightmares or anything. She feels several kisses being placed upon her wrists where the handcuffs were.   
“Did I wake you?” “In a good way.” Mildred said tugging her closer, opening her eyes to look at Gwen. 

“Gwen you know we need to talk about..” Gwen placed her finger on Mildred’s lips “This is our honeymoon, let’s try and have a good time.” Mildred nodded.   
She kissed Gwen softly, but deepens it so hard she pressed her back into the mattress.   
Mildred finally pulls back “I’m going to get dressed.”   
“Mildred.” “I’m fine baby.” She stroked Gwen’s chin softly. When she walked away she saw the look Gwen gave her and knew Gwen didn’t believe her. 

When she threw on an outfit she had somehow felt Edmond in her thoughts or mind, especially her nightmares ever since she watched Charlotte stab him. Soon, they needed to kill him soon, she couldn’t wait longer. This would end in a fight between her and Gwen she knew it but if it would keep Gwen safe she would do anything for her.   
She got so lost in thought she smeared lipstick once Gwen walked in. “The answer is no Mildred.” Mildred frowned when Gwen softly rubbed off the smeared places of the lipstick. “No to what.” “Whatever you’re thinking. We’re going together.” Mildred sat down on the bed “Gwen I don’t want you getting hurt. “If you don’t remember I worked for the Mayor for a couple of years. I can hold my own.” “This isn’t some Bonny and Clyde show Gwen he...” She cut Mildred off and took her hands in her own. “I’m well aware of what he did Mildred. If you keep talking you’re going to hurt me.” Mildred sighed. “I’m sorry. You can go with me I just want you safe. You know he’s after you too right?”   
“I know that.” Gwen buried her face in the crook of Mildred’s neck.   
“I didn’t mean to ruin this morning. He could be anywhere.” “He always leaves a hint.” “I know.”   
“Try to enjoy the time with me before that time comes darling.” Gwen said looking at her before she walked into the bathroom to change. 

But Mildred was stubborn she would do anything to protect her and not expose Gwen to that mess. Betsy, Betsy could handle it. 

“Mildred?” Betsy‘s voice was confused when she walked out into the courtyard. “She won’t let me go.” Betsy looked at her even more confused. “She won’t let me go kill him by myself.” “Probably for the best.”   
She said sitting down. “I’ll go.” “You will?” “I’ll take her with me and distract her.” “Alright.” “She means well. She loves you.” Mildred rubbed her hands softly. “What happened here?” Betsy pulled one of her hands to look at the bruises. “I’d rather not explain.” “You want something to drink?” “Please.”

She gives Mildred a drink, when Gwen makes her way out. “Hey you.” Mildred said pulling her down on her lap.   
“You can go. Betsy’s supervising. Is that better?” Gwen sighed “A little.” “You’re gonna have to take care of Charlotte and Louise.” “Oh god the motel keeper?” Mildred nodded resting her head on Gwen’s shoulder.   
“We can still have a good time now.” Mildred said wrapping an arm around Gwen’s waist as Betsy got breakfast ready.   
“Did Trevor leave?” “He’s headed out in a little.” “Tell him thank you.” Mildred said “I’ll go find him.” Gwen bent down to kiss Gwen’s lips “I’ll be back.”


End file.
